Sacred Fire
by MindlessOblivion
Summary: -SasuSaku- 'There will always be those who would kill to see you fall.' And fall we must, for sometimes we only find our perfection when we hit the bottom. It was meant to be a simple mission, but it evolved into something Sakura never expected, and brought about changes she never would of dreamed.


_~What you cannot escape, you must fight. What you cannot fight, you must endure~_

* * *

Darkness. All she could see, feel and breathe was an abyss threatening to engulf her. As she slipped in an out of consciousness she couldn't help but wonder, what went wrong?

* * *

When she came too, the first thing she thought was that the all-consuming darkness had lessened, and instead been replaced by a pounding headache. Swallowing, her tongue thick in her mouth, Sakura slowly raised herself up from her sprawled position on the threadbare mattress bellow her, leaning against the wall for support.

'_Poison,'_ she thought, groaning as the stiffness in her muscles made itself known. Headache, dry mouth, stiffness, you didn't need to be a med-nin to recognise the use of a knock out agent. The pinkette did a quick scan of the room to get a better idea of her surroundings; she first noticed the heavy set door opposite her, taking note of its apparent lack of door handle. She squinted against the darkness, faintly making out a seal inscribed onto the metal of the door, no doubt to assist with her imprisonment. In the corner to the right of the door was a bucket, Sakura wrinkled her nose at the thought of what its purpose was. Unsurprisingly, there were no windows; the room itself was made of some sort of stone, cold to the touch, underground perhaps?

Placing a hand on the wall behind her, Sakura winced as she staggered to her feet, clutching her head as a wave of nausea hit her. Moving her hand to her temple, she gathered healing chakra to her fingertips in hope of muting her pounding head, or at least she tried to. Her chakra came to her much slower than it should, sluggishly making its way to her hand and on further inspection, Sakura discovered that she had less than a quarter of her normal reserves left.

'_They must have done some sort of chakra draining on me'_ thought Sakura, _'this would also explain the nausea.' _

Unfortunately, she had no answers for the other questions at the forefront of her still foggy mind. They? Who were 'They'? She frowned as she tried to recall her whereabouts before her capture. She was on her way back from Suna after dropping off an important scroll to Gaara, the current Kazekage, a simple mission-there and back in less than a week. But she wasn't back in less than a week, as a Special Jounin- a feat she'd proudly achieved the year before- the mission wasn't designed to be particularly strenuous, only deemed A rank due to the nature of the scrolls contents. If these people wanted the scroll though, why would they attack her on her way _back_ to Konoha? It just didn't make any sense.

The last thing she remembered was crossing the border into Fire, debating whether it would be worth stopping at an Inn for a warm meal, and then nothing. Sakura assumed the gap in her memory was due to her loss of consciousness, which means someone either snuck up on her or used a dart and due to her lack of recollection of a fight she assumed it was the latter.

The sound of a lock clicking and the groan of un-oiled hinged shook Sakura out of her thoughts. She immediately got into a defensive stance, crouching low to the ground as she faced the unknown intruder. Squinting against the light that emerged from the open door she warily watched the two figures that walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. Cast into darkness again, Sakura remained where she was, recognizing the futility of attacking the two men. Two against one, with her being severely chakra depleted and with them, she assumed, having weapons she chose to instead watch them carefully. The larger of the two men stared at her, a hard expression on his face as his-she assumed by their build that they were both male- partner placed a tray down by the door before they both turned and left without a word.

As soon as she heard the lock once again click into place she cautiously went and picked up the tray, bringing it over the mattress. Sitting down, she looked down at the meal: a cup of water, a torn off piece of bread and a bowl of plain white rice. Bringing the water to her nose, she sniffed it, detecting a slight whiff of a familiar herb. Did they really think they could drug her through her food? In any other situation, she would have been insulted at the lack of respect for her skills.

When they had closed the door she had gotten a closer look at the seal, a chakra drainer. She had an identical one, smaller, just under her left shoulder blade, no doubt put there on her arrival. She could feel it pulsing, a warm, foreign presence making her feel weak. Without chakra, she had no hope to remove it. Paired with its awkward position- a place she could not easily reach- mean she would have to rely on her sharp mind.

With that piece of information tucked away, Sakura turned her attention back to her food. With it drugged with what she knew to be a natural sleeping drug, she couldn't consume it, and she had no doubts that if she didn't, her captors would make her take it some other way, not an appealing thought. Looking around the room again, she tried to come up with ways to discard of her meals. She could pour the water in her make shift toilet, but there was still the food. Upon closer inspection she discovered the bread wasn't drugged, so she put that aside for later, at least she wouldn't have to starve. Her only option was to put the rice in the mattress which she did, making sure to place it under the lining on the opposite end of where she would rest her head.

Glancing down, she quickly looked over the mattress making sure nothing was out of place. This was only a temporary solution she knew, in a few days the rice would begin to spoil and she would surely be found out. She just hoped that she will have found a way to escape by then.

* * *

Sakura woke for a second time to find that she was not the only one in her cell. Leaping up she groped around her leg for her kunai pouch, cursing when she remembered she had been stripped of her weapons, or anything useful for that matter.

"Come now, there's no need for that" the figure chastised lightly, stepping into the thin ray of light coming from the open door. This guy was either incredible stupid or incredibly self-assured, she hoped for her sake it was the first. She stood her ground, studying his face. He appeared to have no distinguishing features, she was assuming he was a leader of sorts, but he looked just like your average nin. Plain black clothing, kunai holster, some form of broad-sword strapped to his back but what struck her was his apparent lack of forehead protector.

"Are you the one who calls the shots around here?" Sakura asked lowly, not taking her eyes off the stranger as he took a couple of steps towards her.

"Me?" the man grinned, "oh no sweetheart, not me. I am simply the one sent in to give you a message."

"Then give it to me and get out" snarled Sakura.

The man's face twisted and he stalked towards her, forcing Sakura up against the wall. She raised her fist with the intent of smashing it –chakra inlaid or not, she could still pack a wallop- into his face. But he saw it coming and wrapped his considerably larger hand around hers, crushing her fingers to her palm.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, I was paid to give you a message, and I will give it to you whether you're willing or not" growled the nin.

Up close, she could see muddy brown eyes and a face streaked with harsh lines, something she attributed to a long life as a ninja. Before she had a chance to study him further she felt something small and cold being shoved into the hand he didn't have a firm grip on.

"The Leader is due to visit in a few days, so act quickly. Remember sweetheart, you have friends, even here." And with that he let go of her and walked out the door, closing it with a dull thud. She brought the small object in her hand up to her face to examine it.

'_A kunai!'_ It seems like she was finally having some luck, no matter how disconcerting the form of that luck was. But she had no time to ponder the message or the man that brought it. She had her tool of escape, but with no knowledge of her surroundings or her captors, she would have to plan for all eventualities if she wanted even the slimmest chance of escape.

Sitting back down on the mattress, she shoved the kunai in the lining of the mattress, wincing at the slight rancid smell coming from the other end of the mattress where she'd placed the her last 2 meals.

Playing with the corner of her med-nin skirt she quickly made a mental list of all the things she knew about her situation. She'd been drugged on her way back from Suna and taken to an unknown place, one she guessed was underground. She had been down here for at least 3 days if her meals were anything to go by. They knew who she was, which means she had been captured for a purpose only she could fulfil for them. The only question was what? Sakura frowned, as Tsunade's student the most obvious answer was leverage.

Another option was that this group had a grudge against her personally. At 19, she was both a strong shinobi and med nin in her own right, and naturally had obtained a vast array of enemies over the years. She dismissed that thought; she had more pressing matters to think about. She hadn't ingested anymore of the drug, so she now only had a slight headache and knew she would still be foggy for another 24 hours until the drug was completely out of her system. Her chakra wouldn't return until the seal was broken, but at least with the kunai she wasn't completely defenseless.

It seemed her one opportunity would be meal time, the only time a day the door opens. There were only 2 guards, one bringing the food and one to keep an eye on her. So far they had all been male, their chakra signatures marking them as shinobi. She only had the one kunai, which means she would have to take out one of them with her hands.

Sighing she lay down, throwing her arm over her face. There were still so many things wrong with this plan, if she did manage to get out she had no idea of the lay out of this place or where it was in relation to Konoha. She guessed she would just have to figure it out as she went along; it was such a Naruto thing to do but was her only option.

Sakura smiled as she thought of the loud blonde; he would be worried sick by now, she had after all been gone longer than intended, something she never did without sending word. Despite rising in the ranks, the two decided to stay as a team, going out on missions together with Sai and Kakashi when they could be spared. Their attempts to bring Sasuke back had remained fruitless, and with both Orochimaru and Itachi dead Sakura figured that if he wanted to come back he would of by now. Naruto on the other hand was sure of his return.

'He probably just needs some time Sakura-chan; he'll come back when he's ready.' She always just smiled, not wanting to dampen his hope with her doubts.

'_I'll see you soon Naruto. When I get back I'll treat you, Sai and Kakashi to ramen.'_ And with that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When they came to give her a meal the next day she was ready, positioning herself near the door, kunai in hand behind her back. As the first man bent down to place the tray on the floor Sakura quickly leaped towards his partner by the door, ramming her kunai into his neck. As he fell to the floor, hands at his neck she turned to face the other ninja who had noticed his companions' demise and pulled out his own kunai.

The man let out a yell as he jumped towards her, dodging her incoming fist and trying to sweep her feet out from under her. She jumped over his leg and returned with an uppercut to his face, catching him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, face contorting in fury.

"You bitch!" he snarled, swinging his own fist at her in anger. She caught it easily, bringing her knee up to his groin, pushing him back again.

"Surely your mother taught you to be smarter than this" Sakura taunted as they circled each other. He was losing his head, his anger was clouding his vision, and it would be his downfall. Emerald orbs monitored his body language, waiting for his next move. She saw him tense before he lunged at her with a roar, kunai aimed at her throat and while she was prepared for this, she was not prepared for him to suddenly bring his leg up and smash it into her chest.

Sakura flew backwards, trying to adjust her limbs so she wouldn't land flat on her back. Landing ungracefully on her butt, she winced as she tenderly put a hand to her ribs.

'_Well something definitely just broke,'_ but before she could examine herself further the man laughed, walking towards her once more.

"Well little girl, how about you be good now and I won't kill you? Then again, I could always just tell Leader that you died in the struggle, that I had to subdue you. An accident really."

Sakura gathered herself, getting to her feet sending a sour look to the man.

"I'll show you little" she muttered before lunging, punching him in the shoulder sending him twisting sideways. In retaliation he used the momentum to bring his other fist around towards her face, Sakura dodged, ducking and going in for her own punch. Wishing she had her chakra, she planted her fist in his stomach-chakra inlaid would of killed him for sure, but as it was it only winded him. Even without chakra, her punches were only half strength. Still weak from the drugs and lack of food and water, she knew she would have to finish this soon.

The ninja stumbled back, clutching his stomach.

'_Why hasn't he used any jutsu yet? Surely if he wanted to kill me he would of by now, I can only hope that he needs me alive as that gives me an advantage.'_ Sakura thought. As a wave of dizziness hit her, she clenched her fists; she needed to end this now. She suddenly pivoted in place, avoiding the kunai aimed at her heart but felt it tear across her shoulder blade.

Sakura cursed but realizing he was now weapon less, ran towards him, pulling back her fist and slamming it into his face. The unrestrained momentum made her stagger forward and him fall backwards, landing motionless on the floor.

Sakura leaned forwards holding her ribs, giving herself a moment to regain her composure.

_Let's hope I don't encounter anyone else on my way out, I don't think I could do that again.'_ She knew it was a fool's hope, but she was wounded and in no condition to fight the nin she knew were in this place.

Sending a little of what chakra she had left, she attempted to numb her ribs allowing her to breathe better and stand up straight with only a wince. Walking over to the now fallen enemy, she unstrapped his kunai pouch from his leg and attached it to her own-at least now she won't be completely defenseless.

Turning, she walked towards the door, poking her head out and noticing it was clear, started walking down the hallway beyond it. She put her back against the wall when she heard voices around the next corner.

'_Shit! There must be at least 3 of them, I'll have to go back and-'_ her desperate thoughts were cut off by a sudden explosion which caused her to stagger forward.

"What was that! Shit, Shinji you stay here, Dachi come with me."

"But what about-"

"Quiet, she's not getting out."

Sakura held her breath as she heard the shuffling of clothing and footsteps coming towards her.

'_Go the other way, Kami just please go the other way.'_

"You! Stop!"

No such luck, the two men, Shinji and the unnamed nin had come around the corner and she was right in their line of sight. Not taking time to think, Sakura turned tail and _ran_. Back up the hall past her cell, and down another hallway. For what seemed like ages she twisted and turned, up stairs down hallways, hoping to reach the outside. Luck certainly seemed to be on her side, as beyond the open doors in front of her was an open room, a mess hall by the looks of it. Glancing behind her, and not seeing her pursuers, she gave herself a minute to breathe and take in her surroundings. Feeling a trickle of warmth down her back, she realized that the kunai wound on her back was worse than originally thought and without any chakra to spare she would have to hope it clotted soon.

Looking around the room, she noticed that there were still trays on the tables, some upended on the floor.

'_They must of left in a hurry to go check out that explosion, and whatever caused it.'_ Sakura thought, spying a door to her right. Opening it she ran headlong into a guard who unlike the three she encountered before, had a broadsword strapped to his back and a mask over his face. Gasping she ducked to the side and rammed herself into the wall, narrowly avoiding the sword that swung down.

Black spots entered her vision as she vainly attempted to land a punch. The man raised his sword with the intent of cleaving her in half and Sakura felt her consciousness fading, her body trying to force her into sleep. She watched the sword come down towards her, closing her eyes and grit her teeth, knowing there is no way she could get out of this one, she could feel her body shutting down.

"DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped at the sudden yell, sending a fresh wave of dizziness to her head. She vaguely noticed the man drop his sword and crumple to the ground. The darkness was closing in on her vision and she wobbled on her feet. The last thing she saw was onyx eyes staring into her own before her eyes rolled back into her head, not feeling the strong arms that caught her as she fell.

* * *

**Had my doubts about posting this, but we shall see how it goes ne? **


End file.
